Thoughts on the death
by Rinharr
Summary: Una pregunta dura para alguien que ya tiene pensado como enfrentarla… [Spoilers Retrace 92-93] [One-shot]


**[Saltar las letras negras si usted ya quiere comenzar a leer]**

**¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente, les habla Rinharr.**

**Les traigo un one-shot en el que me inspire sobre los dos últimos retraces de Pandora Hearts, en los cuales sucedieron muchas cosas inesperadas (o no tanto) que nos dejo a todos hasta las lágrimas…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. **

**Y sin más, ¡a leer! n.n**

* * *

_Thoughts on the death_

**PoV Break**

Los minutos y segundos contaban para mí a partir de ese momento…

Sabía que, detrás de esa luz que estaba al final del camino, la supuesta paz estaba esperándome con los brazos abiertos y con ojos llenos de compasión…

-¡Break! – Me llamo aquella voz tan dulce para mis oídos.

-¡Xerxes! – Grito una segunda voz masculina…

Me gire, dando mi último esfuerzo y suspiro para verlos.

Casi no podía distinguir las figuras, pero podía presentir que estaban al borde del llanto...

¿Realmente, yo quiero **morir**?

Realmente… ¿Yo quiero abandonar este mundo y a **ellos**?

**-...-**

_Estábamos ambos sentados en el balcón, tomando el desayuno que consistía casi siempre en té y dulces para mí._

_La señorita se notaba preocupada, sin saber yo el por qué de su preocupación. Pero no me atrevía a preguntarle qué sucedía, ya que sabía bien que sus problemas no me incumbían siempre a mí._

_-Oye, Break… - Rompió el silencio que estaba presente desde que nos sentamos a mirar como amanecía en el horizonte. _

_-¿Qué sucede, señorita? – Pregunté antes de comer un trozo de pastel._

_Dudo unos instantes antes de responder, pero lo hizo:_

_-N-Nada… No sucede nada, sigue comiendo los dulces, por favor. _

_Me sorprendí ante esa petición, porque ella se preocupaba sobre mi salud y no quería que coma dulces – no en tanta cantidad como tenía acostumbrado antes – pero ahora me estaba pidiendo que lo coma… _

_En vez de restarle importancia a lo que me había dicho y comerme el trozo de un bocado, deje el plato con el pastel en su lugar y me limite a seguir viendo como el sol se asomaba entre los árboles…_

**-...-**

-S-Sharon… - Dije con uno de mis últimos alientos – R-Reim… - Proseguí.

-¡B-Break! No… ¡Por favor, no! – Dijo ella mientras que me sostenía entre sus brazos.

Reim observaba mi herida, pero no se atrevía a tocarla para verificar cuan profunda era. Tan solo, la veía de lejos.

Tosí sangre con la cara hacía un costado. No quería ensuciar su vestido, no ese día…

-Hey, Sharon… - Dije. Esperaba un "¿qué sucede?", pero no lo dijo. Seguí hablando - ¿Recuerdas esa pregunta?

-¿C-Cuál?... – Preguntó con aire confundido.

Reí.

-Aquella que me hiciste en una tarde de otoño… ¿Realmente no le recuerdas? – Hice un intento de "sonrisa" que término en una mueca un tanto adolorida.

Ella se quedo viéndome durante unos segundos, pero luego, entre lágrimas, asintió…

**-...-**

_Aquella misma tarde, después de hacer las actividades que solíamos llevar a cabo durante el día, nos sentábamos nuevamente a tomar el té._

_Aunque, en ese día… A ella no le apetecía tomar el té. _

_Se apoyó en las vallas de cemento que rodeaban todo el balcón, y se quedo mirando hacia el horizonte, donde el sol se despertaba y se dormía todos los días._

_-Break… _

_-¿Mmph? – Intenté decir algo, pero mi boca estaba ocupada con los postres._

_Ignoro la situación en la que me encontraba, y prosiguió._

_-¿Es verdad… - Sacudió la cabeza - ¿Es verdad que solo te queda un año?..._

_Tragué con dificultad ante esa pregunta._

_-¿Quién te lo dijo? – Cuestioné. Yo solo se lo había mencionado a Oz y a los demás, pero de seguro la señorita se enteró por otros medios._

_-Eso no importa. – Se giró para verme. - ¿Es verdad o no?_

_Dude en responder. Sabía que la respuesta le dolería mucho más de lo que me dolería a mí._

_Pero, la sinceridad está ante todo._

_-Así es. – Deje la taza arriba del pequeño plato de porcelana – Estoy desgastado, señorita. Eso lo puede observar usted ahora mismo con tan solo verme unos minutos… _

_Asintió._

_-Y… Cuando llegue ese día… - Hizo una pausa para pensar bien lo que iba a decir - ¿En qué postura estarás?_

_-¿A qué se refiere, señorita? – La mire, confundido ante la nueva pregunta._

_-Me refiero a que… ¿Querrás morir en ese entonces, o no?_

_Hice una mueca indescifrable, pero era verdad. ¿Qué iba a querer yo en ese momento? ¿Rendirme, o seguir adelante?_

_-No lo sé, señorita. – Aparte la mirada hacia un costado, directo hacia el ocaso – Creo que va a depender de cómo me encuentre. Si estaré satisfecho o no; y cuál sería mi deseo final… _

_-Creo que no querrás morir en ese entonces, Break. – Respondió con total seguridad._

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Porque nadie quiere morir cuando el momento llega, y menos alguien como tú, con tantos deseos sin cumplir y metas antiguas difuminadas por el tiempo. – Sonrió._

_Reí un poco antes de responder._

_-Es verdad, señorita. – Volví a mirarla – Pero nadie sabe qué sucederá en mi mente, ¿verdad? – Sonreí._

**-...-**

-Y… Era verdad… - Empezó a dejar caer sus lágrimas sin consuelo alguno.

Trate de moverme un poco para quedar de frente a ambos.

-Pero, aún no saben lo que pienso… - Los miré a ambos. Estaban preocupados ante lo que iba a decir – Pienso que… Que…

No pude continuar la oración porque la angustia no pidió permiso para entrar en mi mente. Las lágrimas que no había dejado salir en los últimos años, florecieron todas juntas de repente…

Los abracé a ambos con mis últimas fuerzas, realmente yo no quería irme de ahí. No quería abandonarlos, no quería dejar sin cumplir el deseo de muchas personas…

Pero, hasta ese instante, me di cuenta que tenía vigente mi último deseo. Ese deseo era…

-N-No… ¡No quiero morir! – Rompí en llanto, aún abrazado a ambos. - ¡Quiero quedarme aquí! – Dije con rabia.

Sentía los hombros húmedos, tal vez por la sangre o por las lágrimas de Sharon.

Ya tenía mi alma libre. Es lo que necesitaba decir, y lo que necesitaba hacer.

Mi ceguera no me dejaba ver el final de esto, pero mis otros sentidos sí. Era la hora de marchar hacia los cien años para poder revivir en un nuevo cuerpo…

Cerré el ojo, y lo último que sentí fue que tiraban de mi ropa para evitar que me cayera, y que el dorso de mi mano tocaba el frío suelo junto a sonidos de llantos y desolación...

**-...-**

Volví a abrir mi insuficiente ojo rojo. Me veía en un plano oscuro, totalmente negro, pero con un final lleno de luz. Vestía con ropa de gala totalmente negra, y con una galera del mismo color.

Busque mi reloj de bolsillo, y al observarlo, las agujas estaban clavadas en el número _**4**_.

Sonreí, aceptando el destino, y di mi primer paso…

_**Mi primer paso hacia el final y la continuación que me espera…**_

* * *

_**Tengo que aclarar que, respecto a lo de las agujas clavadas en el número 4, en la cultura asiática el número cuatro representa la muerte…**_

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo…**

**¡Qué tengan unas felices pascuas!**

**(Le agradezco a Marina por advertirme de que había escrito antes que Break los "veía", sabiendo que él estaba casi o totalmente ciego uvu ¡Muchas gracias!) **


End file.
